


Ficlet Friday Ask: Johnlock mpreg

by LegoLock



Series: Friday Ficlets [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Infertility, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 17:59:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3946270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegoLock/pseuds/LegoLock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Friday Ficlet Ask: "Sherlock & John, 16"</p><p>16. “I did a pregnancy test.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ficlet Friday Ask: Johnlock mpreg

“I did a pregnancy test.” 

Was not what Sherlock expected to come home to after chasing criminals all day. All thoughts of telling John how he’d solved the crime fled as his mind was flooded with a whirlwind of questions.

“And?” Sherlock’s voice was hoarser than he expected as he stared at his pensive companion.

John blinked back tears and shook his head.

“Oh, John…” Sherlock frowned.

“It’s…it’s all my fault…”

Sherlock felt his throat tighten as he crossed the flat to pull John into his arms, shaking his head. “No, love, it’s not your fault.”

“It is! I’m the one with the infertility problems!” John’s voice cracked as he pressed his face in his hands.

Sherlock swallowed the hard lump in his throat and held John close, “We’ll try again…” He whispered softly, holding John close. “We’ll try again…”


End file.
